


It's a tradition

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Minewt Bang [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fighting, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minewtbang, Parents AU, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's apartment building has no electricity and he needs a place to sleep. His ex husband can't tefuse to let the father of their children sleep outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a tradition

Newt opened the door as the bell rang for the third time.

With a soft smile he opened it, but it became sour when he saw Minho standing there. 

"What do you want?"

Minho huffed and rolled his eyes. "Good morning Minho, how was your day Minho, such nice weather Minho, nice to see you Minho." He said in a mocking British accent, pretending to be Newt. 

The Brit didn't look amused. "If you don't tell me something useful, I close this door." 

Minho sighed and rubbed his neck. "Electricity went off in my entire apartment building. I was wondering if I could stay here." 

Newt now noticed the duffel bag in Minho's hand. The Blonde raised his eyebrow. "Why not stay at Thomas'? You two like each other. Don't you." 

Minho rolled his eyes again. "He's in Europe with the girls." 

Newt gave him a 'so what?' Look. 

"I lost the key to his apartment and have to wait till he's back to get a new one." The Asian explained, looking cold in the winter cold outside the door.

Newt folded his arms over his chest. "I've got work to do." 

Minho have him a look. "Look, I wouldn't come here if I had another option. I mean, what would the kids say if you let me sleep on the streets while you have a nice cosy couch for me." 

Newt sighed again. Rolling his eyes as he stepped aside so Minho could walk in. "I still have work to do, so don't stand in my way." 

The Asian nodded his head, a small smile on his face. He didn't think Newt was able to say no, but it was still nice to have everything confirmed. 

•••

It was half past four when the young Arya came from school. 

Minho was lying lazily on the couch, watching some on Newt's Netflix on a low volume level so he wouldn't annoy the Blond. 

"Daddy?!" Arya cried out and jumped right on top of Minho. They normally saw each other over the weekend. 

Minho smiled as he hugs her tightly back. "Welcome back my little princess." He smiles as she starts rambling about her day at school. 

Some seconds later, Newt comes from the kitchen. Baby on his hip and hands messy with bloom and chocolate. 

"Hello Lovely." The Brit smiles at his six year old daughter. 

Arya stands up and hugs him a lot gentler than Minho. "G' afternoon Nana." 

Newt smiled and kissed her hair. "I've gotta finish this cake, but I'll make you a quick snack in a bit, okay?"

Arya nodded enthusiastically before running to the bathroom.

Newt glared at Minho with a icy expression. 

The Asian rolled his eyes. "What?" 

"Why do you think you can lay on my couch with your bloody shoes on! Take them off now!" 

Minho didn't really take Newts anger seriously, because two seconds later the blond blew a raspberry in the babies cheek. 

Minho chuckled and earned another glare from Newt, who turned around to go back to his kitchen. 

•••

"What are you baking." 

"A bloody christmas cake. I told you this three times already. I know you're bored but-" 

"I'm not bored!" Minho said defensively. 

Newt rolled his eyes while icing the cake. "You shouldn't bother me in my kitchen. The shucking number one rule." 

Minho sighed and sat on the counter. "Maybe I am a little bored..." 

Newt gave him a look. "No shit Sherlock." 

Minho glared back at him. 

Newt sighed and gave his full attention to Minho. "In this house you CANT possibly be bored." 

"And why not?" 

"Because at this moment you have two kids under the age of 7 here, who need lots and lots of attention. I suggest you go look at what Arya is doing, or have a walk with the dog to the park, take the baby with you. I don't care." 

Minho huffed but came off the counter for Newt to keep working. 

"I'll look what Arya is looking and I take Dany with me so I can feed her or something." 

Newt gave him a barely there soft smile and went back to work. "Sounds good." 

•••

Minho walked past the rooms in the house, he couldn't resist looking in their old bedroom. 

Minho was relieved to see everything still the same. Somehow it gave comfort. 

Worn clothes thrown onto the chair. Bed neatly made. Mirror still being cleaned. Next to the bed Newt's medicines. The baby phone.

Minho sighed and sat down on the bed. Smelling at the pillows. 

Newt still used the perfume Minho puts on his bedding to sleep easier. 

Minho decided to lay full out on the bed. He decided it was too big for one person, but amazing for two. 

He couldn't help but think about the amazing things they had done on this bed. 

Watching movies, talking about nightmares, sex, reading for each other, sex, breakfast in bed, cuddling and more sex.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Newt asked with a raised eyebrow as Minho was sprawled over the bed. 

Minho immediately sat upright. "I-I ummm... I was-" 

Newt just gave him a look. "You didn't lost your bloody mind did you. Shank?" 

Minho quickly stood back up. "Of course I am not. What are you doing here." 

"Giving Arya a snack, you're such a dumbass." Newt chuckled before walking out the door. 

Minho longed to hear more of it. 

•••

"So... What do we do now?" 

Newt looked at him with a empty look. "We walk with Dany and the dog, while Arya plays on the playground. I gave her my phone and in emergency she calls you. She's not allowed anywhere else but the playground. The goal today is, making the kids tired and letting the dog pee." 

Minho raised a eyebrow, being the one with the dog leash. "We just walk around now?" 

Newt nodded, having the baby in a sack on his chest. "We stay a little bit around the playground. Make sure the dog doesn't pee where he isn't allowed too." 

Minho nodded as they walked alongside each other. 

"How's work?" Newt asked after a moment of silence. 

Minho shrugged. "It's cool. It's not a dream job I'm looking for something else." They used to make enough money by Newt's backing. 

"How are you doing?" 

Newt shrugged too with a little more difficulties, because of the baby. "I still need to take pills and see doctor Paige three times a week." 

Minho sighed and placed a arm around Newt's waist. "That sucks a lot. I know you don't see me that way anymore, but I'm still willing to help you through the process." He offered a smile. 

Newt smiled back and ducked his head. Muttering to himself, "who says I don't see you that way anymore?" 

•••

When they arrived home Arya was tired and the baby was asleep. 

Newt lay the baby down in her little crib, while Minho placed a blanket over Arya and put on the tv. 

Newt went to the normal kitchen, the one they use for cooking not for the bakery. 

Minho was leaning against the counter, in Newt's way half of the time, but he didn't care. 

"Did we reached our goal?" 

Newt nodded, sighing as they run out of potatoes. "Yeah... I've gotta run to the grocery store for a sec. We've run out of-" 

Minho rolled his eyes. "Don't stress so much, Love. You've got rise?" 

Newt looked through the cabinets. "Yes, but I don't know what to-" 

"Chill out, okay? I'll make something nice with what we've got and you go take a nap or something you look exhausted." 

And no, Minho didn't forgot that Newt had insomnia, but still. 

"Still the same old Minho..." Newt muttered with a soft smile. 

"I'll do the laundry and you finish dinner." And with that Newt walked hastily out of the kitchen.

•••

"Minho you should stay with the food." Newt said the second Minho walked into the basement. 

The Asian huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's in the oven. I've got fifteen minutes." 

Newt rolled his eyes and folded the clothes neatly on stacks. "Do you need to have anything washed? This will be the last round for the next few days." 

Minho shook his head, standing next to Newt and starting to fold too, not as neat as the other boy could, but it went a lot faster together. 

After about 10 minutes Minho started laughing. "Oh my God Newt. Do you still wear my Football jersey?" 

Newt blushed and ducked his head. "Only if it's cold and I need to sleep." 

Minho nodded and smelled the material. It still had the smell of victory, like he always joked. 

"It makes me feel like you're still here sometimes..." Newt confessed with a emotionless face. 

Minho dropped the shirt and gave Newt a look. "You can always call... It's you... I won't ignore it." 

Newt shrugged it off and sighed deeply. "Let's not bloody talk about it. It's as it is." 

"Doesn't mean it has to stay that way." 

"Means we have to cope with what we have." Newt threw in, a sad smile on his face. 

"Minho... I don't want your pity... I want all of you, or spare me the next heartbreak and none of you." 

With that Newt walked out of the room, mumbling something about checking on the baby.

•••

"Guys, food is ready!" Minho called from the kitchen. 

First Arya runs into the room and sits down in her chair. 

Next to her came Newt, who complimented Minho on the delicious smell. 

And in front of Newt came Minho exactly. 

"I hope it tastes as nice as it smells." Newt said a small smile on his face. 

Arya nodded happily, drinking from her Frozen mug with milk. 

They soon all fell silent while eating the food Minho made. It was amazing and very calming to sit like this with each other. 

"The walk today was very nice." Minho tried to start as a conversation. 

Newt nodded. "Yes it was. Only my ankle hurts a little now. 

Minho have him a concerned look. "You still have pains there." 

Arya nods. "Sometimes Nana tries to act as if it does it hurt, but I always see him walking funny." 

Newt kissed her cheek. "Honey I am okay. Don't worry about my stupid leg." 

Minho gave him a soft smile. "Still the same old Newt..." 

Everyone started eating again. People would've said the aura was tense, but wasn't. 

Both Newt and Minho knew better than to call it tense. 

At some point Minho was done eating while Newt and Arya still had half of their plates full. 

"Sorry. It's been a while since I've had dinner with others. Next time I'll take it easier." 

Newt nodded but gave him a suspicious look. 

Minho reached with his hand under the table, and grabbed Newt's foot. 

Newt jolted up from his chair. Arya gave him a look. "Nana what was that." 

Newt blinked at Minho a few times, who send him a innocent smile, still holding his foot. 

"Nothing dear... Just a accident." 

Arya nodded and went on with eating. Newt watched Minho for another second before going on with eating. 

Under the table Minho slowly took Newt's sock off and threw it on the floor. 

He slid down lower in his chair and held Newt's foot in his lap and started to massage it.

Newt gave a soft moan, closing his eyes and blushing immediately. 

"Newt what's wrong?" Minho asked with big innocent eyes, even Arya found that suspicious. 

"N-nothing-" Newt groaned. Oh it felt so good. It's been aching forever. "Just n-not myself tonight..." 

Minho gave a sad nod, bringing all his attention to the damaged ankle. Making the overused and tired muscle move in slow nice movements. 

"Maybe you should rest more, Newt. I think time is getting to you." 

Newt didn't have the heart to glare at him. 

•••

Minho has just tugged Arya in bed, and Newt gave Dany a bottle of milk before she fell asleep again. 

Now both the parents lay on the small couch. Minho lay on his back, while Newt lay on Minho's chest. He was too tired to care. 

They were watching their favorite movie together. Pretty woman. 

At some point Newt couldn't help but smile down at Minho. 

"You've been gone for a while... But you still fit so perfectly in my life." 

Minho nodded his head, gazing up at the only person in the world who could give him everything he wanted. "I don't feel like I belong anywhere else." 

Newt shook his head. "It hurts to talk to you... And know that I am not yours anymore." 

Minho cupped Newt's cheeks. "You'll always be mine, Newt. Always." 

Newt had tears in his eyes now. "I'm always so lonely it hurts. It hurts to be so alone." 

Minho held him tighter. Closing his eyes and smelling Newt. "You're still everything I ever wanted." 

Newt held tightly onto Minho's shirt. "We can't get back together and let everything fall apart again. I'll fall apart again. And I won't be able to be put back together."

Minho nodded eyes filling with tears. "I won't let you fall apart again." 

•••  
a few days later  
•••

"Wait... Nana I don't understand... Is Dad going to live with us again?" 

Minho walked in with the last box, kissing Arya on her cheek and Newt on the lips. 

"It's Christmas... It's a tradition to let the family come together." Newt answered with a smile. 

Arya nodded her head, "So you two love each other again." 

Newt blushed and Minho smirked. "I never stopped."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
